User talk:Burgen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Defias Brotherhood EU Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dwarven Rifle Squad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 12:55, December 6, 2009 Do not mess with Winterblades Hey dude, what's wrong with Alushia Everglade's page? ElfElunaAlina 20:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hehe Ye know, we could do this all night. But, I have a life and I´m trying to study for a test, so.. If ye got a problem with people, talk to them. Don't go and edit other pages like a mere child. And you can try to delete all you want, already saved all important information on a document. Hope you will stop doing this things and try to solve the problem like an adult. Frejva 21:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Gogol Tried that long ago all he did was dissrespect me and treat me like an idiot in the things i worked on and made. Gogol2 Burgen 22:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Burgen. And..? And what about Dorik then? If people doesn't like how things works are in the squad they are all free to leave, like you did. I like the squad very much. I just ask you kindly to leave the squad to be. If you can't get along, why not just move on and find other things to do? And This isn't a Squad page nor would i ever consider Gogol to be a Squad member he pretends he knows what the Squad is but ignored me everytime i mentioned how things were done in the Squad now i don't have a test to study for and i can get to college on an hours sleep if i have to if you want to interfere then go ahead it won't stop me from doing what i want. Burgen 22:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Burgen. Bah You know, you ain't that easy to talk to either. I just want to know what you gain from changing someones wiki? Do you feel better from doing such childish things? It woun't get the respect that you seem to seek so badly. Respect Cus after all the things i have done and planned to do i recieved no respect if reviving the Squad alongside Helrek and Torfsul wasn't enough and recruiting for it in my 5 years wasn't enough and creating a Senate for all dwarves was not enough as well as bringing other plans into the dwarven society wasn't enough do you think this will change anything? No i don't think so if you wanna be stupid enough to watch over this instead of studying then fine. Multitask Multitask ftw. Anyhow, I tried to talk to you peacefully but that doesn't seem to work. Just wanted to see if ye had a peace personality or not. I can edit things back tomorrow. See ye then! Personal If you wanna join in on the feud and go against me fine im not a peaceful person when i feel that i have been treated wrong by someone and if you wanna get in the way thats your choice but all that happens is you'll get caught in between. Vandalism Warning Hello Burgen, I do not want know the reason of this feud nor do I wish to get involved with whatever problems you and your guild have. This is something you should be talking out maturely in-game. However, if you continue to vandalize wiki entries on this site you will be be banned. I don't care what issues you have with people, this wiki is no place for that kind of vindicative behaviour. This will be your only warning. --Rhifox/Drustai 06:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC)